Goddess
*Mama Morningstar *The Goddess of All Creation https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6Ib89jG8bY *Charlotte |species = Celestial Being |status = Extant |age = Eternal |gender = Female |home = *Heaven *Hell *Earth |family = *God *Lucifer *Amenadiel *Uriel *Angels |affiliation = *Charlotte Richards |portrayed by = Tricia Helfer |seasons = Two |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Charlotte Richards is the Mother of Angels, former wife of God and the co-creator of the Universe, alongside him. History God and Mom were the two celestial beings that existed before time itself began. Falling in love with each other, they collectively created the universe which Lucifer explained it as their offspring. Following the birth of creation, they created angels. After the birth of their children, God and Mom created Heaven, a place for them to happily dwell. Billions of years thereafter, God created biological sapient organisms, known as humans. Being concerned with their evolution as a species, he started neglecting his children and wife. Mom despised humans, and wished for their undoing. Seeing rebelling as the only solution, Lucifer blamed God for not being a good father. Angered by Lucifer's retaliation to his neglect, God was considering destroying him. At his mother's request, God agreed to his eternal banishment instead. Several thousands of years later, Mom's hatred for humans grew even more. She caused floods and plagues because she was angry. For that reason God cast Mom into Hell as well, appointing Lucifer as her warden. Since from Lucifer's perspective his mother remained indifferent when God cast him out, so did the angel when his mother was banished and assigned Mazikeen to torture her. Fast-forwarding thousands of years in the future, Mom was able to use her extremely limited strength to escape Hell and enter the quotidian universe. There, she ventured to Earth, where she took possession of the various deceased bodies. After three days, she found Lucifer while in the body of Charlotte Richards. Throughout The Series In , Charlotte is referred to as Mom who escaped Hell as Lucifer thinks God chose him stay on Earth and lock her back in Hell. In , she was able to find Lucifer and show up at his doorstep, experiencing the body's shock that resulted from the soul having previously died. Personality Charlotte is fearless and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: Charlotte has been stated to be eternal. * Nigh-Omnipotence (currently barred/abolished): Collectively with God, she created the Universe. However, her powers have seemingly been greatly reduced after returning from Hell. According to her, she is no longer the Goddess of All Creation. * Nigh-Omniscience: Being the mother of angels and God's former wife, Mom possesses nearly infinite knowledge. However, She does not understand human nature yet. * Vessel possession: Mom has to use a deceased vessel in order to interact with beings on Earth. * Healing - Mom is able to heal her host only once when she enters in it. Weaknesses * Physical attacks to her host: Physical injuries can harm and kill Mom's host on Earth. * God: God was the one who cast her out and imprisoned in Hell. Family Appearances Gallery 201 promo Lucifer holding Charlotte.jpg 201 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Lucifer.jpg 202 promo Charlotte Maze.jpg 202 promo Charlotte.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 1.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 2.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 3.jpg 203 promo Charlotte 4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Celestial Beings Category:Antagonists